


When He Had the Chance

by m7storyteller



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-31
Updated: 2008-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scene/Tag for 2.10 There Goes the Neighborhood.</p><p>"Because when I kiss you, I want you to remember it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He Had the Chance

Her breath was warm against his face as he tried to help her onto the bed, so that he could get her shoes off, and the sound of her talking was enough for him to know that she wasn't as drunk as he thought she was, but she was still bad off. Sighing, he took her shoes off, and reached underneath her to move her up on the bed, stiffening when he felt her breasts brush against his chest. Before he could react, she surprised him with her next words.

"Kiss me."

Looking at her, he saw her watching him with dark, drunken eyes, her mouth slightly open, and she never looked more beautiful, and for a moment he wanted to give her what she wanted, but he knew better than to give into her, especially when she wouldn't remember anything in the morning. Letting out a deep breath, he pushed her hair out of her eyes with a gentle hand, "You don't want me to do that, Julie."

"Please.", she looked up at him, "Please, Tim, please kiss me."

"I can't...", he said, shaking his head, and she sighed, "Why not? Why don't you want to kiss me?"

He looked down at her, "It's not that I don't want to.", he put a hand over her mouth so that she couldn't interrupt him, before continuing, "It's because when I kiss you, I want you to remember it as being real and not some dream you thought you had."

Before he could say anything else, Coach Taylor was in there, and if looks could kill, he'd probably be dead.

As Tim left the Taylor house, there was only one thought that was going through his mind, and it was that he should had kissed her when he had the chance.  



End file.
